Eremiya
, Eremiah (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 10x: The Mask Laughs (Fought in Chapter 20x: Depths of the Abyss) |class =Bishop |mirage = |voiceby = }} Eremiya is a boss character in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. She is the leader of the assassin group hired to kill Marth. She commands over Legion, Clarisse, and Reese. Profile Eremiya is a mysterious woman who raises orphans to be her merciless assassins. While she has raised numerous assassins, she commands Reese, Clarisse, and Legion in particular during the War of Shadows. Eremiya is eventually defeated by Marth's army and left for dead. As Eremiya lay dying, Gharnef appears saying as that as the maidens are already prepared to be sacrificed to revive Medeus, his plans no longer need Eremiya's help. He then torments her with the past that he sealed from her memory. Originally she was the caretaker of an orphanage and witnessed the orphans die in the flames of war. Due to her despair over the loss of the children, Gharnef was able to easily put a spell on her that erased her memories of the event, and turned her despair into hatred, causing her to put other orphans through brutal training to become powerful assassins. After gloating over the sight of seeing someone who grieved over dead children later smile at hearing the pained screams of other children, Gharnef allows her to die in despair. She is playable in the second downloadable episode, alongside Gharnef and her assassins. Personality Eremiya is depicted as a cold, ruthless woman, raising orphans into becoming assassins for Gharnef's purposes. She feels no love towards her wards and treats them all like puppets for her master's bidding. In reality, Eremiya was a kind, caring woman who truly loved the orphans she raised. However, the despair from watching so many of them die when the original orphanage burned down left her hollow and easily corrupted by Gharnef. Her final moments were left in the deepest despair and regret as she was forced to come to terms with her heinous acts while under his controls. In Game Recruitment *Downloadable Episode 2: Automatically from the start of the turn after Enemy reinforcements are triggered. Base Stats Playable Boss |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maniac= |-|Lunatic= *Forged: 17 Might and 120 Hit. Growth Rates Eremiya's growth rates are generic; the same as the class growth rates for a Bishop, meaning she has no growth rates of her own. |20% |0% |20% |20% |20% |0% |0% |20% |} Quotes Death Quotes Vs. Katarina (If Katarina is the first unit to battle Eremiya) Katarina: "Lady Eremiya..." Eremiya: "If it isn't the broken puppet. I wonder... should I call you ungrateful trash or traitorous trash? But I must say, it's very brave of you to show your face in front of me again, Reese." Katarina: "Meeting you again... crushes my heart. I'd rather die, frankly. But, if I can be of use to Avatar, then I will not run away!" Eremiya: "A junk puppet talking like a human being? The only word you're ever allowed to say is 'Yes'. I'll make sure that mouth of yours starts working properly right away." Etymology Eremiya is a corruption of the name Jeremiah. Trivia *While the spell is not elaborated on by Gharnef, its likely that the Darksphere was involved, or prehaps Imhullu since it has the qualities of it. *Despite looking quite youthful, Eremiya has raised several adults, some even looking older than herself. *Eremiya is currently the only assassin that has yet to be included in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Female Characters